emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6382 (29th October 2012)
Plot Cameron visits Chas, adamant that he will get a lawyer with the rest of the cash, which leaves her feeling grateful. Debbie is wounded when Cameron tells her that he's decided to stick around for Chas. Debbie is hard-faced, but crumbles when he leaves. Soon afterwards, Dan is irked when he sees Cameron, not able to believe he has the gall to stay on in the village, while Diane is miffed that she is losing customers because of Cameron being around. Later, Debbie is furious and takes a hammer from the garage and trashes Cameron's truck, before setting fire to his things. Charity and Cain worry about her erratic behaviour as she tells them about Cameron's plan to stay. Cain sinisterly warns Charity that he will get his revenge on Cameron one day, and Charity agrees that she wants to be part of it. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Nicola have moved back to Mill Cottage. At Home Farm, Megan tells Nicola that she's not going to the funeral. Nicola is worried about Jimmy and wants him to go into work, concerned they are about to lose everything. At Pear Tree Cottage, Rodney and Edna are also worried about Jimmy as Charity nags him to sign the business over. Later, Thomas and Anya arrive at Mill Cottage and Nicola realises she now has three grieving people to deal with. She asks Jimmy what he is going to tell the kids, advising him that he can't avoid the truth. Elsewhere, Lizzie and Dan drown their sorrows in town and Lizzie ends up taking Dan back home, while Alex is jealous as Victoria gets attention from Adam and Robbie. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast *Anya King - Lauren Sheriston *Thomas King - Mark Flanagan Locations *Mill Cottage - Dining room and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visiting area *Home Farm - Office *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,640,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes